


Day 20: Queasy

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [20]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Day 20, HiJack March Madness 2016, I'M NOT LATE, M/M, Swearing, THE BEST, Well - Freeform, at the beginning, madness16 day 20, toothless is a good cat, would you look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he just felt like throwing up his noodles and run away from the house screaming his head off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20: Queasy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Toothless I've been neglecting you
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

“Shit, shit, shit, fucking hell, shit shit shit shit-  _FUCK!_ “

When you hit your hip hard on the sharp corner of a table, you tend to let out a very colourful word.

To say Hiccup was nervous would be an understatement; he was downright _panicking_. He really didn’t know what reaction he would get, and that scared him. He had packed a few shirts and pants in a backpack with his toiletries, in case the night ends with shouting or disowning. He already told Jack, and his boyfriend told him his room was big enough for the both of them and that his parents would be more than happy to let him live there for a while.

At least he wouldn’t be alone. Toothless was curled up on his shoulders, nuzzling Hiccup’s head, offering whatever comfort he could offer. Which is a lot. He was overthinking the entire situation in his head with every negative outcome when he heard the front door click close. Cold washed over him, chilling him to his core and freezing him on the spot. He felt queasy. He pressed a hand to his stomach to will it calm. He sat on his bed and took calculated, deep breaths, trying to push away the queasiness. 

“’Iccup, dinner!”

_Well shit._

**...**

Now, Hiccup is very much an awkward person in certain situations. But he felt like his awkwardness had increased hundred fold at dinner. Which was probably true. 

“Alrigh’, son. Ou’ with it.” Stoick had set down his chopsticks and crossed his arms on the table, leaning forward and focused on his son. 

That didn’t help with Hiccup’s nerves _one bit_. Now he just felt like throwing up his noodles and run away from the house screaming his head off. But he’s been holding this off for far too long, and he owed Jack this. Swallowing his queasiness that felt like a fucking sea urchin down his already too dry throat, he stabbed his chopsticks into the remaining noodles and brought his left hand down to his lap to stroke Toothless who was still rubbing himself all over Hiccup. 

Jack always said that Hiccup tended to ramble when he was nervous, so the logical guess would be that Hiccup started rambling until he was tripping over his own words and end up babbling nonsense. 

“I’m gay and I’m dating Jack.”

Talk about straight forward. 

“Congratulations, son! That boy’s a goo’ one, keep ‘im. Now, when can I expec’ him over for dinner?”

Hiccup pretty much collapsed out of his chair.

Later Jack spent a good five minutes laughing his ass off when Hiccup retold the tale. 


End file.
